Soir de pluie
by Maerie17
Summary: Fye aimait ces soirs où la pluie tombait dehors, ces soirs où le monde semblait plus paisible. Kurogane aimait ces soirs où leur distance s'estompait, où tout était plus vrai. Les sentiments n'ont pas toujours besoin de mots. Petit one-shot, venez voir :)


Bonjour à tous :) voilà un petit one shot que je viens d'écrire, c'est très rare que j'écris une histoire comme ça d'un coup, sur un coup de tête, mais tout à l'heure quand je suis venue pour aller me coucher, j'ai eu un une montée d'inspiration à cause de détails tout bêtes autour de moi, alors euh voilà x) vite fait alors j'espère que vous allez aimer quand même! PS: Je vais poster d'ici je sais pas quand mon dernier chapitre de ''St-Valentin et nouilles aux légumes'', désolée du délais ^^'!

o0o

C'était l'un de ces soirs où les défenses tombent.

Il était environ 2 heures du matin, et il pleuvait dehors. Pas vraiment une averse, mais plutôt une pluie vivifiante, qui fait du bien à la végétation, et dont on écoute le son pour plonger dans un sommeil paisible. Fye adorait ce bruit. C'était comme si la nature reprenait ses droits, et que pour quelques heures, tout était plus pur. Couché sur le lit de l'auberge, il avait laissé la fenêtre entrouverte, juste assez pour apprécier le moment.

À part le son de la pluie, tout était calme autour. Tout le monde dormait à cette heure, et Fye lui-même allait bientôt se laisser emporter dans le sommeil comme un bienheureux. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti fatigué. Il était du genre insomniaque ces derniers temps, mais ils avaient tous eu une rude et longue journée aujourd'hui, et il la sentait très bien faire son effet.

Ils étaient dans un petit monde entre deux mondes, ceux où ils ne restaient que quelques jours à peine. Un de ces mondes où il faut profiter du confort, en espérant que le prochain ne leur soit pas trop défavorable. Couché sur le côté, Fye observait la fenêtre de la chambre. Il sentait derrière son dos la présence de son compagnon, dont le rythme respiratoire lent et régulier démontrait qu'il avait déjà sombré dans les bras de Morphée.

Ce n'était pas leur genre de dormir dans le même lit, mais fatigués comme ils étaient, aucun d'eux n'avait été très regardant là-dessus, et ils s'étaient contenté des chambres qu'on leur avait assignées. De toute façon, ça n'avait jamais été un problème pour Fye de se reposer à proximité de Kurogane. Au contraire, il se sentait paisible, juste comme ça, à côté de lui. Dormir avec kurogane le faisait se sentir comme si, pour un moment, plus rien ne pouvait lui faire du mal. Il se sentait en sécurité, sentiment qu'il avait rarement éprouvé au long de sa courte et triste vie.

Fye se tourna sur le dos, et le lit craqua, juste un peu. Cela fut cependant assez pour réveiller les réflexes aiguisés du ninja assoupi à côté de lui. Kurogane ouvrit de petits yeux et le regarda, l'air endormi. Fye tourna la tête vers lui, puis esquissa un sourire en coin. Rien d'artificiel, juste pour dire ''désolé de t'avoir réveillé, tout va bien''. La différence entre le Fye de jour avec tout le monde et le Fye en intimité avec Kurogane était frappante. Et franchement, Kurogane préférait de loin celui qu'il avait devant lui en ce moment. Celui qui ne semblait pas vouloir à tout prix dresser un mur invisible entre lui et les autres.

Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder quelques instants, sans rien dire, juste plongés dans le regard de l'autre. Un de ces rares moments où il n'y avait plus aucun voile entre eux. Il n'y avait ni malaise ni faux-semblants, juste leurs cœurs qui battaient un peu plus vite. Ils se regardèrent en silence, toujours avec cette intensité étrange au fond des yeux. Ce fut Kurogane qui interrompit le contact visuel. Il ferma les yeux, toujours ensommeillé, puis se saisit de la couverture, qui ne recouvrait Fye qu'à moitié. Il la remonta d'un coup jusqu'à son torse, puis redescendit mollement le bras – dans un mouvement qu'on aurait presque pu croire calculé – pour venir le poser comme dans un geste protecteur sur le ventre de son ami, sa main frôlant négligemment la peau de ses côtes. Fye fixa alors le plafond, n'osant plus bouger, souhaitant de tout son être que le ninja ne retire pas son bras. Ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes de rêve. Il sentit alors une main chaude lui caresser doucement les côtes, dans un mouvement lent et répété. Les yeux de Fye se fermèrent automatiquement sous la tendresse étonnante cette caresse, et il se sentit envahi d'une vague de bien-être, alors que son cœur se serrait sous l'effet de l'émotion. Il rouvrit les yeux, et tourna à nouveau la tête vers Kurogane, qui faisait mine de dormir, mais qui continuait paresseusement ses attouchements. Alors lentement, comme s'il avait peur de briser le moment, Fye se tourna complètement vers Kurogane et se rapprocha de son corps. En réponse, le bras du ninja resserra son étreinte sur le corps frêle qu'il voulait protéger, et entreprit de lui caresser le dos. Le souffle de Fye s'accéléra, et il se colla davantage au ninja, se blottissant au plus près possible de sa chaleur enivrante. Fye sentit quelque chose frôler ses cheveux, et à ce moment il aurait pu jurer avoir entendu le ninja respirer leur odeur. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, sans dire un seul mot, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment dans cette position, dans un profond sentiment de bien-être. L'aube était encore loin, et pour l'instant, ce seul bonheur leur suffisait.

Un jour, ils se diront ces mots. Ce jour est encore bien loin d'ici, mais ils savent que le sentiment survivra, parce qu'au-delà de toute logique, il y a une connexion entre eux, par l'âme, par le cœur. Ils attendraient ce jour, en s'aimant dans leurs regards, dans leurs silences et leur sacrifices.

La pluie continua à tomber toute la nuit. Bien sûr, ils n'en reparleraient pas le lendemain. Comme pour tout le reste, comme pour chacun des rapprochements de ce genre qui arrivait, parfois, lorsqu'ils étaient juste eux deux. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. La seule chose qui en avait, c'est qu'ils avaient compris l'un comme l'autre ce qui se passait vraiment entre eux, derrière les apparences, dans ces moments où les défenses tombent.

o0o

Fin :)!


End file.
